Chega de Viver Assim Te Esperarei
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: Fanfic de Hinalle Li.. uma pessoa muito especial na minha vida UA de Shurato!


**Chega de Viver assim**

**Hinalle Li**

**Nota da Josiane Veiga: Estou postando esse fanfic da minha amiga Hinalli porque ela não tem ffnet e eu estou mto feliz pelo presente Quem quiser deixar um review fique a vontade, porque eu encaminharei para ela**

_Song fic; Música cantada por Sérgio Saas e Luna_

Nota da autora: Aqui está meu presente pra minha migona Josiane que faz  
niver dia 29!! Parabéns josii!! Te amo amigaaa!!!  
Mas também não posso deixar de fora duas pessoas que me ajudaram pra caramba:  
Syaoran Kinomoto que me contou um pouco sobre a vida de Gae e um pouco sobre o  
anime Shurato (bem, mesmo dizendo toda a hora que o Gae não passava de  
um gayzinho, que os japoneses não conseguiam falar gay então falam gae,  
você me ajudou ') brigadão mesmo Syaoran!!  
Minha irmã Seles Mayumi que sempre me ajuda, a postar os fanfics, dando  
palpite e me elogiando raramente, beijos minha pandinhaa!!! Ah, e desejo  
boa sorte no jogo "fire emblem", ok?

/ X \ \

Aviso: O anime Shurato não me pertence! Muito menos seus personagens!  
Apenas a personagem Josiane não participa do anime! Ah, tudo bem que só  
aparece dois personagens no fic... mas vocês entenderam! Aliás, se o anime  
Shurato me pertencesse, eu conheceria a história... ah, chega de  
escrever asneira!  
  
/ X \ \

Um relampago cortou a escuridão da noite anunciando o começo da chuva.  
Josiane levantou a cabeça de cenho franzido colocando seu material de  
trabalho junto ao peito. Começou a correr de cabeça baixa sentindo os  
cabelos avermelhados cobrirem-lhe a face.

Tropeçando em uma pedra, caiu na terra molhada sujando suas roupas e  
seus papéis. Assim chamando a atenção de um andarilho que passava por lá  
não sendo afetado pela chuva mesmo em baixo dela.

Querendo ajudar, o rapaz se aproximou com boas intenções. Protegeu a  
moça de cabelos longos avermelhados das gotas frias a fazendo virar a  
cabeça intrigada.

Olhe do seu lado e veja  
Alguém está te procurando

Prendeu a respiração ao ver um homem de capuz a segurar um  
guarda-chuva sobre sua cabeça.

"Gostaria de ajuda madame?" Ofereceu estendendo a mão.

Com um sorriso trêmulo afirmou com um aceno de cabeça tirando os  
papéis do chão. Rápido como um trovão o jovem tirou todas as folhas que  
se molhavam e sujavam na terra vermelha.

"Obrigada, muito obrigada." Gentilmente tirou o material das mãos  
fortes e o pôs em seu braço.

Olhe no seu lado e vê  
Que alguém está te chamando

Jogou os cabelos molhados para trás se preparando para a corrida em  
baixo de chuva porém uma mão segurava seu braço com determinação.

"Qual seu nome?"

Hesitou um pouco antes de se virar e sorrir.

"Josiane."

Você é alguém de coração puro de corpo e alma  
Tem amor, tem amor

O jovem soltou assustado o braço delicado parecendo impressionado.

"Me conhece?" Perguntou com um certo brilho nos olhos de esperança.

"Você... é a grande escritora?"

"Err..." Sentiu as bochechas corarem ligeiramente, "Sou escritora  
sim, mas não diria grande..."

"Gostaria que eu te levasse para casa?"

"Não, muito obrigada senhor, a chuva está extremamente forte e não  
quero que se esforce tanto por mim."

"Por favor, deixe-me ajudar uma moça tão bela." Mesmo com o capuz a  
cobrir-lhe a face, Josiane pôde ver um sorriso nos lábios de seu salvador.

"Se não for incômodo..."

Olho do meu lado e vejo  
Quem está me procurando

O rapaz pegou a mão da moça que não segurava as folhas guiando-a pelo  
breu intenso da noite. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe o corpo ao sentir a mão  
quente e úmida contra a sua seca e forte.

Gae Kuroke passava os olhos curiosos pela moça a sua frente, suas  
bochechas coraram vendo as curvas bem desenhadas pela roupa molhada que  
a jovem nem imaginava ter, os cabelos castanhos avermelhados grudavam  
nas bochechas lisas e os olhos azuis pareciam estrelas brilhantes  
refletidas variadas vezes no céu. Nunca parara para pensar o quão bonita  
Josiane poderia ser.

Olho do meu lado e vejo  
Que é você que está chamando

Como imagens de um filme, as letras de um livro apareceram diante de  
seus olhos. 'Essas histórias e livros eu escrevo com todo o meu coração  
para só um homem, dono de meus sonhos e mestre de minha alma, Gae  
Kuroke, minha paixão que se instalara dentro de mim e nunca mais sairá.'

Queria saber até aonde esse amor iria, queria sentir aquelas curvas se  
encaixarem nas suas e o véu de cabelos cobrindo-lhe o corpo.

Assustado com os próprios pensamentos, sacudiu a cabeça fazendo o  
capuz cair nas poças de lama. Josiane ouvindo o barulho do objeto caindo  
sobre o chão, se virou para ajudar.

Se meu coração é puro  
Estou de corpo e alma  
Vou te dar amor, muito amor, do meu amor

A moça arregalou os olhos, um misto de espanto e felicidade em seus  
olhos. Controlado pelos sentimentos, puxou-a carinhosamente sentindo o  
corpo trêmulo em seus braços firmes.

Seria merecedor de tanto prazer? Teria o coração tão puro quanto o  
dela e a alma tão limpa?

Chega de viver assim  
Sem destino certo  
Você é meu amor  
Eu posso ser o seu também

Josiane sentia a respiração úmida de Gae sobre sua pele sensível pela  
água, não acreditava que o homem da sua vida estava lhe abraçando com  
tanta força e carinho. Se pudesse ficaria a vida inteira naquele mar de  
emoções descontroladas, envolvida por aqueles braços tão fortes e  
seguros. Fremia só de pensar que seu amado estava lá, lhe abraçando com  
tanto amor, seu frio se arrefecia perto do calor que o loiro emanava.

Gae permanecia parado, pensando em seu próximo movimento. Não merecia  
aquela mulher, tinha que avisá-la, falar claramente que ele não era o  
homem que ela pensava que ele fosse, que sua consciência continuava  
pesada pelas pessoas que matara.

Chega de viver assim  
Sem o amor por perto  
Eu sou feliz e posso fazer você também

Josiane levantou a cabeça com os olhos fechados clamando por algo que  
ele já sabia. Gae suspendeu a respiração passando as mãos pelos cabelos  
macios, ela era linda, perigosamente linda. Passou os dedos  
delicadamente sobre a nuca percebendo que ela abria os olhos.

"Esperarei por você, pra sempre." Murmurou sentindo as cartilagens de  
sua nuca serem apertadas com força e cuidado.

Na madrugada eu clamo e falo;  
Onde está você?

Josiane sentou-se na cama ao abrir os olhos e se deparar com o teto de  
sua casa. Pôs a mão sobre a testa que latejava fortemente, sua  
respiração descompassada ecooava em todo o quarto. Procurou com os olhos  
seu amado porém não encontrou ninguém.

Sumiu de vez  
Sem perceber

Desconsertada desamassou a roupa com as mãos e saiu de casa a procura  
da única pessoa que poderia a fazer feliz. A chuva cessara porém as  
plantas espalhadas pelos jardins das casas ainda guardavam um resquício  
da tempestade.

E nem pensou como eu iria ficar  
Foi embora pensando em não voltar

Conseguia ouvir os próprios passos ritmados indo contra a terra que  
grudava em seus sapatos, seus olhos cuidadosos varriam cada canto do  
lugar enquanto mordia o lábio inferior.

Gae suspirou observando os olhos azuis a sua procura, o movimento da  
cintura o enlouquecia, os cabelos esvoaçantes davam a ela um ar de Deusa  
surreal, a pele alva brilhava com a luz do sol que a tornava ainda mais  
bela. Como resistir a uma mulher daquelas? Era impossível! Parecia um  
anjo encarnado, uma ninfa perdida. E por isso queria manter distância,  
esperaria que ela se apaixonasse por outro merecedor de tudo aquilo.

Mas o amor é assim  
Traiçoeiro

Distraída com os próprios pensamentos, a moça não percebeu um barulho  
vindo da mata. Um rosnado ameaçador fez com que ela se abraçasse com  
feições de desencorajamento.

Repentinamente um tigre apareceu em sua frente furioso se preparando  
para um ataque.

"AH!" Um grito agudo fez com que o rapaz sobre um galho balançasse  
levemente a cabeça e ouvisse um rosnado perigoso.

Que me consumiu por inteiro

Pulando sobre a moça, o tigre abriu a boca pondo o canino sobre a  
garganta da pobre inoscente. Josiane engoliu em seco sentindo lágrimas  
escorrerem de seus olhos decepcionada consigo mesma por sair de casa. Se  
não amasse tanto aquele homem, estaria entre 4 paredes, escrevendo histórias  
de amor para ninguém, sonhando com o vazio que era a vida sem ele  
entretanto salva e com a vida garantida.

Sem pensar, Gae pulou da árvore onde se encontrava colocando sua  
espada sobre a garganta do felino e a cortando em seguida.

Chega de viver assim  
Sem destino certo  
Você é meu amor  
Eu posso ser o seu também

Com as mãos sobre os olhos a jovem se levantou rapidamente já correndo  
em direção da saída da floresta, todavia se deparou com um rapaz que  
segurava uma espada ensangüentada.

Chega de viver assim  
Sem o amor por perto  
Eu sou feliz e posso fazer você também

"Desculpe." Sussurrou encarando o chão envergonhado.

Josiane tirou as mãos da face encarando confusa o rosto perfeito do  
amado.

Chega de viver assim  
Sem destino certo  
Você é meu amor  
Eu posso ser o seu também

"Eu te esperarei." Repetiu entre soluços desesperados ainda pelo susto  
do animal que jazia morto no chão.

"Esperar... eu quero, não me desculpe, eu preciso de você agora."  
Admitiu puxando-a para outro abraço caloroso.

Agora o corpo dela não tremia como no dia anterior, porém pingos  
salgados molhavam a roupa do loiro e o mesmo sentimento de tomar  
aqueles lábios continuava em seu coração.

Não conseguia raciocinar mais, tudo parecia lhe confundir. Poderia  
tomá-la como sua sem peso na consciência? Seria digno de um amor tão  
profundo?

Em um outro pedido louco, Josiane levantou a cabeça com os olhos  
fechados e os lábios entreabertos, dessa vez sentiu um polegar limpar  
suas lágrimas como resposta.

"Não chore mais, por favor." Pediu aproximando o rosto dos cabelos  
avermelhados que estavam ainda mais sedosos e cheirosos do que antes.

O perfume de rosas que emanavam dos cabelos longos inebriava seus  
sentidos e o instigava a continuar sem parar para pensar.

Josiane Elevou a mão feminina e delicada até os cabelos dourados que  
escorregavam pelas costas do rapaz, enrolou-os nos dedos percebendo uma  
maciez desumana, como seria sentir aqueles cabelos diretamente sobre sua  
pele? Sorriu maliciosa e envergonhada pelos próprios pensamentos.

Chega de viver assim  
Sem destino algum

Os lábios finalmente se uniram com delicadeza e desejo, primeiramente  
aproveitaram aquele momento como se fosse o último. Descontrolado Gae  
abriu passagem com a língua para a boca ansiosa da amada, como se  
tivessem ensaiado, as línguas dançaram seduzindo uma a outra fazendo com  
que um fogo ardente aumentasse no corpo dos dois.

Dane-se os raciocínios lógicos! O amor é algo que não podemos pensar,  
é um sentimento que devemos seguir por instinto, algo que a mente não  
pode interferir.

Chega de viver assim  
Onde dois mais nenhum

Gae abriu os olhos irritado com os raios que entravam pela janela, não  
se lembrava muito bem de onde se encontrava e o que acontecera na noite  
anterior. Mexendo os braços percebeu que estes envolviam um corpo quente  
e adormecido, escorregou os olhos para o lado deparando com madeixas  
vermelhas espalhadas pelo lençol branco. Sorriu satisfeito por tomar a  
decisão certa. Colocou suavemente a mão sobre a bochecha lisa e levantou  
levemente a face da amada.

"Você me esperou, agora me tem como um escravo."

Uma mão quente cobriu a sua que se encontrava sobre a bochecha de  
Josiane e percebeu que ela acordara.

"Te esperei, agora eu fui recompensada." Pegou a mão em sua bochecha e  
a pôs sobre seu ventre.

Fim

Comentários?  
marina. Críticas construtivas, elogios e sugestões são sempre bem-vindas!


End file.
